What is Your Favorite Color?
by Rst
Summary: "Hijau toska adalah warna yang dimiliki oleh orang yang kucintai. Tapi memang warna hijau toska itu sangat indah. Sebenarnya semua warna yang kukenal semuanya indah, tapi diantara semuanya hijau toskalah yang paling kusuka"


What is Your Favorite Color?

Rst: YA! Ini pertama kalinya Rst bikin di fandom Eyeshield 21~

Tenma: Ya Ha! Master disini pemula~ Jadi yah… Mungkin agak OOC~ Jdi di maafin ya!

Kyo: Oke langsung aja!

Rst: Tunggu! Rst mau beri tahu sesuatu nih!

Kyo: Cepatlah Baka!

Rst: Iya =o=! Oke ini dia!

Eyeshield 21 Award, Bulan Agustus: Warna

Kyo : Sudah'kan?

Rst: Yap ^w^.

Kyo: Oke kita mulai!

Eyeshield 21 by Inagaki Riichirou and Murata Yusuke

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hiruma X Sena

Warning: OOC super, kalimatnya (agak) bertele-tele

Titikan air yang semula turun membasahi kota Tokyo, kini mulai reda. Seiring waktu, awan gelap mulai menghilang yang kemudian tergantikan dengan awan berwarna putih bersih. Matahari juga mulai menampakan sosoknya, memberikan seburat jingga kekuningan pada awan yang mengapung di langit sore itu.

Di sore hari ini, tidak biasanya SMU Deimon terlihat sepi. Biasanya terdapat beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang karena ada kegiatan klub atau yang semacamnya. Tak terkecuali klub Amefuto. Hari ini tak seorangpun yang berada di lapangan tempat biasanya tim yang kita kenal yaitu Devil Bats berlatih. Lapangan memang kosong, tapi belum tentu semua anggota Devil Bats tidak latihan hari ini, Kenapa? Karena samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang di markas Devil Bats.

"Haaa… Sepi sekali" Terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang sukses membuatnya kelelahan.

"Diam dan kerjakan saja tugasmu cebol!" Bentak seseorang

"Baiklah Hiruma-san" Pemuda dengan sebutan 'Cebol' itu kembali berkutat dengan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa lembar foto juga berserakan di lantai. Mungkin karena tangannya tak bisa memegang terlalu banyak foto.

Markas Devil Bats kembali sunyi. Suasana di antara pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan yang satu lagi dengan rambut pirang agak canggung. Tak lama kemudian pemuda dengan berparaskan tubuh mungil itu kembali memecahkan suasana kesunyian diantara mereka berdua, dengan memberi pria di depannya pertanyaan.

"Hmm… Hiruma-san. Kenapa Hiruma-san tak memberiku libur seperti yang lainnya?" Tanyanya yang membuat pemuda pirang yang didepannya menghentikan pekerjaannya; mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Entahlah" Jawabnya singkat. Jari-jarinya yang sempat terhenti kembali manari-nari di atas keyboard laptop dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang bernama Hiruma itu, niatnya ia ingin menanyakan sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi diurungkannya karena Hiruma mendeath glare singkat ke arahnya.

"Oi!" Hiruma memanggil pemuda yang memegang beberapa lembar foto ditangannya dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Hiruma-san?" Responnya

"What is your favorite color ?" Tanyanya dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang lancar.

"Hie? This is a pen?" Seruan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu.

"Bukan Baka! Maksudnya warna yang paling kau suka itu apa, cobol!" Bentaknya marah karena dibalas dengan bahasa inggris yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ohh…"

"Jadi warna favoritemu apa, cebol" Ulangnya sekali lagi, sambil berusaha untuk sabar.

"Hmm… apa ya?" Dengan pose jari telunjuk menggaruk pelan pipinya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, pemuda coklat itu memikirkan jawaban yang menurutnya paling tepat.

"Cepatlah!" Seru Hiruma dengan tingkat kesabaran yang mulai menipis.

"Eh? Err… hijau toska?" Jawabnya ragu. Setelah jawaban itu terlontar dari mulutnya, warna kedua pipinya memancarkan seburat kemerahan. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tutupi dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa?"

"Emm…" Pemuda mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi ia tak mau bertatap muka dengan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Ia hanya memandang dinding markas Deimon Devil Bats yang berwarna putih itu.

"Hijau toska adalah warna yang dimiliki oleh orang yang kucintai. Tapi memang warna hijau toska itu sangat indah. Sebenarnya semua warna yang kukenal semuanya indah, tapi diantara semuanya hijau toskalah yang paling kusuka" Jelasnya panjang lebar. Bibirnya menyunggahi senyuman manis dengan kedua pipi masih memerah, membuatnya bertambah manis. Matanya yang besar berwarna caramel menyiratkan sinar kebahagiaan saat ia menjelaskan kenapa ia menyukai warna hijau toska.

"Orang yang kau cintai…" Pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan. Ia sepertinya sedang berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda manis di depannya itu. Kalimatnya seperti erat kaitannya tentang ciri khas yang dimiliki oleh seseorang. Tapi ia belum tahu siapa yang dimaksud itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Cebol?" Masih tidak menemukan arti dari kalimat itu, ia langsung saja menanyakan ke orang yang mengucapkannya.

Pemuda yang disungguhi berbagai pertanyaan itu, kini tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya, hingga memperlihatkan bola matanya yang besar berwarna caramel miliknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud Hiruma-san?" Tanyanya balik sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah Hiruma.

"Kalau aku mengerti aku ti-" Kata-kata berikutnya tidak bisa dilanjutkannya, kerena ada sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Pemuda mungil itu mencium lembut bibir miliknya. Tak sampai 5 detik, ia menarik wajahnya kembali. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hiruma masih tidak bisa mempercayai atau lebih tepatnya keget dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Pemilik hijau toska itu yang membuatku menjadi sekarang ini. Orang-orang mungkin selalu menyebutnya Demon karena sikapnya. Tapi aku tahu, ia sebenarnya melakukannya dengan cara yang paling berbeda untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya ke hadapan orang lain. Sikap itulah yang membuatku makin mencintainya."

Hiruma masih dengan keadaan mematung di tempat. Telinganya medengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di depannya. Dari penjelasan yang terlontar tadi, ia sedikit mengerti kenapa si mungil ini menyukai warna hijau toska. Tapi tetap saja, Hiruma masih belum tahu siapa orang yang dari tadi disebut-sebut oleh pemuda ini.

"Jadi, siap orang yang kau cintai itu?" Tanya Hiruma setelah sadar dari acara mematungnya.

"Hmm…" Perlahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Hiruma. Kemudian ia membisikkan 2 buah kalimat.

"Ashiteru Hiruma-san"

~~~OWARI~~~

Rst: O.O!

Tenma: Ya Ha? Kenapa master?

Rst: O.O!

Kyo: Che! Si Baka itu kayak gitu gara-gara di fic yang dia buat, Hiruma dan Sena sifatnya kayak ketuker gitu

Tenma: Eh? *Baca Fic Rst* O.o!

Kyo: =_=' Oke mereka berdua sedang mematung di tempat. Jadi biar aku aja yang nutup ini fic gaje. Oh iya! Review please~ Si Baka ini butuh banyak K&S nih!

Rst dan Tenma: O.O! dan O.o!


End file.
